starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Marauder-class Corvette
thumb|250px|''Marauder''-class Corvette Het Marauder-class Corvette was een Corvette dat voornamelijk actief was in de Corporate Sector. Uitzicht Het Marauder-class was 195 meter lang en zag er grofweg uit als de letter T. Het gestroomlijnde voorste deel bevatte de cockpit. Achteraan waren twee beweeglijkheidvinnen aanwezig. De Marauder-class leek zelfs op een uitvergrote Starfighters in plaats van op een Corvette. Het kon naast zijn vrij sterke bewapening van 8 Double Turbolasers en 3 Tractor Beams ook nog eens twaalf Starfighters vervoeren. Vele Corvettes werden verbouwd om extra plaats te kunnen bieden aan schepen of voertuigen. De Marauder-class had een vrij trage Hyperdrive van klasse 2.0 Missies De sterke punten waren de vuurkracht, de afstand waarop het kon aanvallen en de economische bouw- en werkingskost. De Marauder-class was dus een uitstekend schip voor piraten indien het in hun handen terecht kon komen. Als “pocket cruiser” kon de Marauder-class best in de frontlinies van vloten opereren. Het beste was de Marauder-class echter tegen kleinere Capital Ships of als een escorteschip. Tegen een aanval van Starfighters waren deze schepen vrij kwetsbaar. Geschiedenis De Marauder-class werd ontworpen door Sienar Technologies om als een licht patrouilleschip te fungeren in naam van de Republic. Om één of andere reden verwierp de Galactic Senate de aankoop van deze schepen. De verkoop werd opengesteld voor andere autoriteiten maar geen van de geïnteresseerde partijen mocht de deal afsluiten van Raith Sienar. Uiteindelijk belandde het ontwerp bij de Corporate Sector Authority die hield van de sterke punten van de Marauder-class. In de Corporate Sector Authority Picket Fleet werden Marauder-class naar stelsels gestuurd die een doelwit konden zijn voor piraterij. De Marauder-class zorgden ervoor dat het netwerk van patrouilles in de Corporate Sector meer en meer gesloten raakte. Deze schepen vervoerden meestal IRD Starfighters. Door de vele bestellingen van de CSA werd de Marauder alsnog een commercieel succes. Daardoor ontstonden er twee soorten van Marauder-class, de modellen gemaakt door de CSA en de andere modellen van Republic Sienar Systems. Het enige grote verschil was dat het interieur van de Sienar modellen meestal mooier maar wel ietsjes verouderd was. Vele modellen van Sienar werden uit dienst gemeld maar kwamen uiteindelijk in handen van piraten terecht. Voor de Rebel Alliance waren deze schepen vrij makkelijk te kapen. De schepen werden in hun rangen voor tal van missies gebruikt, zoals escorte, kaper van handelsschepen, transport van Starfighters, missile Cruisers en een mobiel hersteldok. Sommige Marauder-class van de Rebel Alliance werden uitgerust met 4 Concussion Missile Launchers in plaats van de Turbolasers en konden 36 Starfighters vervoeren. Han Solo kreeg tijdens zijn avonturen in de Corporate Sector tweemaal te maken met een Marauder-class. De eerste maal leidde een Marauder-class de aanval op de Outlaw Tech basis op Sarlucif. De tweede maal zorgde een Marauder-class voor een ontsnappingsschip toen zo’n model zich aan Stars' End koppelde en op die manier de ex-gevangenen kon redden. Chewbacca en de ex-gevangenen kaapten de Marauder-class en konden er daarna mee ontsnappen. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Corvettes category:CSA category:Republic Sienar Technology Categorie:Marauder-class Corvettes